Bad Boys Must Be Punished
by colossalpunk
Summary: First smut fic and it's only a one-shot. Summary: Alfred and Arthur have the idea of having come kinky time together. ((Fail summary is fail but I'm too lazy to write a proper one. Just read it and you'll catch my drift ))


**Tadah~ My first smut fic. I immensely enjoyed writing this *le pervy grin*. Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

**Bad Boys Must Be Punished**

_"Bondage, Kiku! We must have bondage!" Elizaveta exclaimed at the top of her lungs. The poor Japanese boy was scribbling away on a piece of paper, taking note of every single detail that Elizaveta wanted._

_"And S&M! We need it kinky!" another girl exclaimed. Lili, an innocent little girl, of all people was yelling at the boy. Arthur gasped from the sudden outburst of the ever so quiet child._

_"Woah, dude, Lili! You alright bro?" Alfred questioned the little girl. She in turn shot a glare at Alfred that would scar him for life._

_"Not a word of this to my brother!" she barked at him. Everyone knew that Lili had an overprotective big brother and that he was very (and I mean VERY) trigger happy. No one messed with the Zwingili family. Especially Vasch._

_"Elizaveta-san I have enough information for this doujinshi now!" Kiku spoke, out of breath, but with great dignity. The three of them took pride in the fujoshi-ness (if that was even a word)._

_"Good! Get to work!" with that, all three of them dispersed. Elizaveta put on a bandana and furiously began typing away on her laptop. Lili put on her glasses and also began working on her own laptop. Kiku was the artist. He ran to his desk in the corner of the room with buckets and pencil cases full of inking pens, rulers, pencils, and whatnots that were required to draw._

_Arthur and Alfred simply looked at each other. What had been a random barge in (mainly because Alfred felt like it) to visit their Japanese friend had all of a sudden became an awkward situation._

_"Uh, we'll take our leave now," Arthur spoke in a slightly scared manner. None of them looked up from their work. Alfred tugged on his sleeve and they left the room._

_Meanwhile Elizaveta looked up from her screen and gave a mischevious grin._

_"You two keep working. Francis and I will st up the cameras."_

* * *

Arthur lay sprawled out on the sofa of his friend's house, vaguely paying attention to the programme showing on T.V. Alfred on the other hand was looking for something to eat, maybe even to drink, for the two of them. After a few minutes of silence save for the sound of doors in the kitchen and the T.V., Arthur finally spoke.

"Hey, d'you think they'd actually write that kinda stuff about us?" he mumbled. Arthur was currently half asleep on the sofa. Alfred looked up from his business.

"With their minds?" he gave an obvious look. He slammed the cupboard door as he walked over to the smaller male. His stick like legs were crossed over one another and he held a hand over his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I see your point," Arthur sighed as Alfred sat down. They spent another couple of hours watching T.V. and ranting about school and the fujoshi group that would always talk about yaoi. They both understood what it was due to their Japanese friend and his obsessions. Neither of them had any idea that Kiku of all people would be into that stuff. Then again, he was a stereotypical hardcore otaku. They enjoyed laughing about it. How ironic it was to them...

Arthur looked up from his laying down position to Alfred who was sitting in a very comfortable manner. His legs were spread with one leg over his left knee and his right arm stretched across the back of the sofa. Alfred looked down at him with a puzzled look as he took a drink from his glass.

"What?" he blinked as he pulled the glass away from his mouth.

"Nothing," Arthur shook his head as he transferred his head to his lap. Alfred didn't seem to mind at all. Instead, he smiled softly to himself and continued to drink. Another few seconds of silence took place.

"S&M and bondage, huh," Arthur breathed out as he closed his eyes and slowly curled up in Alfred's lap, "That sounds fun." He nearly choked on his drink.

"W-Where did that come from all of a sudden?" he coughed out. He could feel Arthur shrug. Alfred placed the glass down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well, Elizaveta and Lili had mentioned it earlier, and I was thinking about it, and I was think about you, and..." Arthur slowly opened his eyes to look up at Alfred. His face was red, and Arthur could feel a dash of pink across his cheeks.

"And it's been a while since... we..." Arthur looked down at Alfred's feet. They were both speechless for a moment, then Arthur finally decided to look up.

Much to his surprise, Alfred simply sat there with a dazed look as a trail of blood dripped down his nose. Meanwhile in Alfred's mind, there were a lot of "thoughts" going through. The thoughts of his uke carrying a whip with him tied to a bed more specifically. Alfred shook his head vigorously and looked down at Arthur, who had a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Ah! C-Can you, uh..."

"I'll go get some tissues for you," Arthur sighed as he got up. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. Alfred continued to hold his nose as he sighed. Why now of all times, he thought to himself. Yeah, he loved Arthur with all his heart, and true they haven't done 'it' in a while. Still, it was all quite random to him.

"Here," Arthur spoke dully as he reached out his arm to Alfred. Alfred took the tissues and cleaned his nose as Arthur lay back on Alfred's lap. He tossed the tissues over to the bin behind him but probably missed anyways. They continued watching more, then all of a sudden he heard Arthur laugh softly to himself.

"You dirty, dirty boy," Arthur purred as he adjusted his position on Alfred's lap, allowing him to sit up completely. Alfred immediately became flustered.

"W-What do you mean?" he managed to stutter. Arthur opened his eyes, half-lidded in a seductive manner and leaned towards Alfred's ear.

"I mean, why else would you have that nosebleed?" Arthur whispered. Alfred's face turned a shade of red. Arthur found Alfred very adorable when he was flustered and blushing like this. He licked his lips. Arthur began to nibble on his ear. He flinched at the action, but suddenly held Arthur close. A low chuckle emitted from his lips.

"Do you want me that bad?" Arthur continued as he trailed his hand down Alfred's body, still remaining in the same position he was currently at. He could hear Alfred whimpering. But it was the good kind of whimpering. The I-want-more-but-I'm-way-to-turned-on-to-admit-it kind of whimpering. In all honesty, Arthur loved doing this to Alfred. It always tickled his fancy.

"M-maybe," Alfred stammered more. His voice cracked as Arthur was gently rubbing the inside of his thigh. He could feel Alfred slowly getting harder. Arthur pulled back and took a good long look at Alfred. He was extremely flustered, and not to mention hard. This pleased Arthur. A lot, in fact. He leaned in for a forceful kiss with Alfred. For a moment, Alfred was dumbstruck by the sudden reaction. He slowly melted into the kiss and fought tongues with Arthur.

Alfred was usually the dominant one in their (secret) relationship. Arthur much preferred it that way, but sometimes he would do the old switch-a-roo. This time Alfred let Arthur dominate his mouth completely. Arthur licked the upper part of Alfred's mouth which caused him to moan a little. Damn, now Arthur was getting turned on too. He hooked onto Alfred's tongue and sucked on it for a bit. He continued to breathe heavily.

Alfred pulled Arthur in close, their hips grinding against each other at this point. Their need for each other was stronger than ever now. It was true, they hadn't done 'it', nor had they really had the time for each other like this anymore. One was always either too busy, especially with Arthur on the student council and Alfed on the football team. They missed each other, more than anything.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," Alfred hummed into the kiss. Arthur smiled.

"Then you have no idea how much I did, love," Arthur pressed into him more. They separated for a bit and the smiled at each other. They kissed again, but this time it was shorter (though not by much) and sweeter. Then another attack, this time led by Alfred as he pinned the small Brit down on the sofa. Dominance was his this time.

Arthur squirmed a little, hooking himself onto Alfred as the dominant one explored his mouth. It felt so good to him. They began pulling each other closer. Arthur suddenly pulled away.

"Your–"

"Not gonna be home tonight," Alfred smiled seductively. Arthur grinned and pulled him in as they continued their moment.

"Nngh–" they continued to kiss even as Alfred picked him up. Arthur looked up at him.

"Upstairs?" Alfred signaled with his head, directing to the staircase of his house. Arthur pouted.

"Aw, I was hoping for some kinky kitchen sex," he joked.

"And wake up with a spoon up my ass again?" Alfred laughed. Well, in all honesty it wasn't really up his ass, but it was pretty damn close. He had managed to fall asleep with a spoon in between his legs after Arthur had probably used it to tease him. Yeah, that night was bondage too. It was probaby the last time they did 'it'.

"And besides, all of the tools are upstairs," Alfred whispered. Arthur kissed him hard.

"So up we go then!"

* * *

"Ah– ah!" Alfred whimpered. He was currently half naked, only in boxers, and tied to his bed. Arthur ran a riding crop up the insides of his thighs. How Alfred had gotten hold of that riding crop, no one would ever know. In fact, not even Arthur. They just knew it was kinky. He smirked.

Arthur was wearing a sexy police uniform that he had worn for Alfred during Halloween a few years ago. He wore nothing but a police hat, black leather gloves, some really short shorts, fish nets, and knee high boots. This was Alfred's favorite outfit on Arthur, next to him being completely naked.

"Oh? I thought bad boys should be punished~" Arthur purred, "Weren't you thinking of naughty thoughts just a moment a go?"

Alfred nodded. He knew what Arthur would do to him. Arthur crawled onto the bed, pretty much on top of Alfred, and leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Bad boys should be punished," Arthur purred oh so seductively (as Alfred would've probably said it). Arthur hit the riding crop on the inside of his thighs, hard, just like any sadist would.

"Ah– yes!" Alfred moaned. Arthur blinked, so did Alfred. A slightly unexpected climax from Alfred. After a few seconds, Arthur took it to his own pleasure (to Alfred it was also for his own) to slowly lick the insides of Alfred's thighs.

"It must be painful, no?" Arthur continued as he licked. It was definitely making Alfred feel better. Every singly bit of it was. Arthur noticed the hard member of Alfred and took hold of it, still underneath Alfred's boxers.

"What about this? Does this need some treatment too?" he teased. Alfred looked down and nodded.

"You bet," he spoke straight forwardly. Arthur snickered and took hold of Alfred's cock in his mouth, still over the boxers. He nipped a bit, and it did hurt, but it hurt so good. Alfred continued to moan.

"I think this needs special treatment," Arthur bit the lining of Alfred's boxers and slowly dragged them down, revealing Alfred's hard, twitching cock. Arthur rode the riding crop up his inner thighs again and took hold of the other's member. Alfred looked down at Arthur. He had just noticed that Arthur's tall, lanky frame. Arthur wasn't muscular, but his frame suited him very well. Alfred noticed a little bump in his shorts.

"Well someone needs attention too," he laughed. Though the ropes were meant for bondage, he couldn't help it. They both knew that the rope they used was shit, but it's not like anybody would understand why they wanted better rope. In fact, what they really wanted were handcuffs, but they didn't complain. It was still kinky.

Alfred ripped from the bonds and pinned down Arthur fast. Arthur let out a manly squeak, which he found very attractive. Alfred trailed down his body with kisses as Arthur breathed with delight. Eventually, he reached Arthur's hard member and began to kiss it too.

"Ah– no! I wanted to–"

"Do me? Nope, you did me last time, it's my turn," Alfred quickly engulfed Arthur's cock in his mouth and began sucking.

"Ah–!" Arthur began to moan. This was far too seductive to Alfred. He was enjoying this, a lot. He began to suck harder and move up and down. The other began to squeak a bit. Alfred always found Arthur's random squeaks adorable. Arthur took hold of Alfred's head and held him for a while. His fingers were brushing Alfred's hair and led down to his glasses. At the same time his own hat fell off. Arthur took them off for him and pulled him up.

"I want you in me," he panted. Alfred was very aroused by this. Mostly because Arthur had been so straight forward with this. Alfred smirked. He reached over to the night stand and took a condom and a bottle.

"Nu-uh, no lube. This has to be kinky," Arthur protested as Alfred took the bottle. He smirked and tossed it across the room. Arthur helped put the condom on him. Alfred shoved his fingers in Arthur's mouth.

"Suck," he demanded. Without protest, Arthur began licking the lengths of his lover's fingers and held onto his hand. Alfred licked his lips as Arthur did this. Very sexy, he thought to himself. Arthur turned around on all fours and Alfred held his fingers to his opening.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Arthur swallowed. Alfred stuck one digit in and Arthur arched back as he moaned. Alfred bent over to lick Arthur's hole to help ease him. He began pulling it out and pushing it back in in a swift motion to get him used to it.

"Ah– m-more, please!" Arthur whimpered as he buried his face in the sheets. Alfred chuckled to himself and stuck a second digit in. Arthur moaned more. Alfred began scissoring him and continued to lick his hole. Finally, he stuck a third and final finger in and scissored it slightly. Arthur's moans were getting louder and louder.

"I'm gonna stick it in now," Alfred breathed. Arthur nodded and Alfred positioned himself.

"What are you waiting for?" Arthur panted. Right after that he shoved himself in. He was to aroused. Arthur arched back ferociously but moaned in delight. Alfred slowly began to move but Arthur urged him to go faster and harder, so he did. Alfred pushed in harder and faster with every movement. It wasn't long before he hit his prostate and Arthur began his orgasm.

"I'm gonna–" Arthur yelled in between breaths.

"M-Me t-too... Ah... Let's..."

"Yeah, together," Arthur continued. Alfred continued a bit more then both boys came. They were both sticky, one slightly sore and the other very. Alfred collapsed next to Arthur and he took Arthur in his arms. Both were panting, in pain, out of breath, but smiling. They laughed at each other.

"I love you," Arthur smiled at Alfred.

"Hm, I love you, too," Alfred returned the gesture by kissing him. They bother fell asleep not long after that.

They both woke up sore and sticky.

* * *

"This is perfect material for the doujinshi Kiku!" Elizaveta exclaimed as Kiku stood frozen behind her. True he knew his friends did this, but he had never watched it.

Now he was pretty much scarred forever.

**THE END**

* * *

**I think I failed a bit at the kinky stuff. Oh well. Writing smut is fun. I am no closet pervert so I will gladly admit that this will be the first of many ^^**

****EDIT: I dunno how many times I've edited this fanfic... gah... I need a Beta. Or I'm just too lazy to find one. Anyways, I think I might continue editing this one because every now and then I realise that I'm missing something in it. Just sayin.****

**Names used (Though I think you would know who is who by now...):**

**Alfred - America**

**Arthur - Britain**

**Elizaveta - Hungary**

**Kiku - Japan**

**Lili - Liechtenstein**

**Vasch - Switzerland**

**Francis - France**

**Akumi, ve~**


End file.
